


Everything Is Gonna Be Okay

by Gogeta1



Category: The Boondocks
Genre: Crying, First Kiss, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gogeta1/pseuds/Gogeta1
Summary: Tom is taken to the hospital. Jazmine was worried that her father wouldn't make it out of the flu. Huey comforts her. Takes place after "The Fried Chicken Flu."Disclaimer: I do not own The Boondocks. It belongs to Adult Swim and Aaron McGruder.
Relationships: Jazmine Dubois/Huey Freeman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Everything Is Gonna Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> My third Boondocks fanfic. I rewatched the episode and started having ideas about what would happen after the episode, so I made this fanfic a bit emotional and all.Also, this fanfic was probably a request by Imaginative_man69. Enjoy;)
> 
> EDIT: I do NOT own The Boondocks. It belongs to Adult Swim and Aaron McGruder

After the chase and crashing into the KFC restaurant, Robert drove Tom to the hospital. Tom was sent to the patient room, while Huey, Riley, Robert, Sarah, and Jazmine was sitting in the waiting room. Jazmine had disappeared a few minutes later and no one paid attention on her. The doctor came out of the patient room as Sarah got up and gathered hope for her husband.

"Mrs. Dubois, your husband needs medical treatment. If we have a needle to get rid of the flu, he may make it out alive." The doctor said.

Sarah couldn't believe what she heard. She feared that she would lose Tom if he didn't survive the flu. Sarah had her fingers crossed as she sat down. Robert had hopes for Tom, too. Riley dozed off for a while and Huey just started wondering about Jazmine. She was gone for quite a while and nobody realized it. He hoped that she would come back, whatever she was doing. 

"I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Huey said, getting up out of the waiting room.

The bathroom was a few miles away. As Huey was about to open the bathroom door, he heard some crying down the hall. He went to another hall and saw Jazmine sitting on the floor, crying with her hands burying her face.

"I can't take it. I don't want to live anymore." Jazmine said, gasping through sobs.

"Don't say that, Jazmine. There are plenty of reasons to live. What would your parents do without you?" Huey said.

Jazmine turned around as Huey said that. She ran up to him, hugged Huey, and burying her head at the collar of his shirt.

"Why does everything happen to my daddy?! It's not fair! I just can't take it anymore! You were right! You told me that the world is a dark and lonely place, nobody gets anything for free, and everyone I know and I are gonna die! 

Huey remembered those words. When he first told that to Jazmine, it made her tear up. He tried to tell her that the world is not always a happy place. A lot of bad things happen in it. Huey wrapped his arms around Jazmine without hesitation and ran his arms softly on one of Jazmine's afro puffs. 

"Jazmine, everything is gonna be okay. Tom will be better out of the flu for sure." 

"You really think so, Huey? What if daddy never makes it out of it? Promise me he'll be okay!" Jazmine said she pulled away slightly and looked into his eyes. She buried her face into Huey's collar of his shirt again. A lot of things had happened to Tom. He got framed for being a killer and almost got sent to jail, almost got raped, got possessed by Stinkmeaner, and now he caught the flu. Huey was about to say something until Jazmine muffled something into his shirt. "I love you." Huey thought he heard Jazmine say into his shirt. He cocked a confused eyebrow and examined her.

"I love you, Huey." This time, Jazmine said it clearly. Huey couldn't believe it. His supposedly best friend has a crush on him. He surprisingly and slowly brought up his hand to wipe some of Jazmine's tears away.

"I love you, too, Jazmine." That's when Jazmine's soft lips pressed into his. Huey didn't know what to do. But when Jazmine closed her eyes, Huey relaxed and let his eyes drop slowly until they closed. He wrapped his arms around her as she laid her hands on his chest. Finally, she pulled away, revealing her reddened cheeks. Huey's was probably on fire. 

"That was....nice. Thanks." Huey said, smiling softly a little. Jazmine gave him a soft smile, too. She couldn't believe it. She made Huey Freeman smiled. Huey hardly even smiled before that. Everyone in the world sees him as a domestic terrorist. Jazmine had tried to make Huey happy. She even wanted to be the light in Huey's darkness. Huey didn't realize that all those times when he and Jazmine were friends, she wanted him to be happy.

"Come on, Jazmine. Everyone's probably worried us. And Tom is probably hoping for you to wish him luck to feel better." Huey said as Jazmine nodded. They got back to the waiting room, but apparently everyone was sleeping. Huey and Jazmine sat down and she placed her head on his shoulder and went to sleep. This went on like this for a half an hour, until Tom got out of the patient room good as new with the doctor. Jazmine and everyone else woke up as she and Sarah were happy to see Tom.

"Hey everyone. I'm better already." Tom said as Jazmine embraced him with a hug.

"Daddy, you're okay! Please, don't scare me like that ever again!" Jazmine said crying with tears of joy.

"I'm glad you're okay, Tom. I was worried that I would never see you again." Sarah said as she was crying with joy as well. Jazmine then came to Huey and embraced him with a hug with their cheeks touching. 

"See Jazmine, I told you everything would be okay." Huey said as Jazmine nodded.

"Thanks for making me believe in myself." Jazmine said as she pecked Huey's cheek.

"I'm sorry for scaring you all like that, everyone. Let's go home." Tom said as he, Huey, Jazmine, Robert, Riley, and Sarah got out of the hospital together. One month later after Tom's medical treatment, everything was back to normal. Nobody wasn't fighting over the new chicken boxes and everyone who caught the Fried Chicken Flu also got medical treatment and made it alive out of the hospital. Hopefully, nothing like food flus will ever happen again.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you guys think? Comment down below and help me with more Boondocks ideas.


End file.
